


Dating is not for me - or is it?

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, a bit of angst, mention of unwated attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.Quote Challenge from Tumblr.Quote: “Or maybe I should stay away from all men.”





	Dating is not for me - or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> First ever challenge I did on Tumblr. I’m kind of excited and nervous. I hope you like it @impalaimagining. And everyone else of course too! And as always: I’m still searching for a beta reader. So shoot me an asked if you’re interested!

 

It was only 11 pm when you slammed the door to the bunker shut behind you. “I hate men,” you muttered as you stomped down the stairs. Not caring if you would wake any other residents of the bunker. As if the Winchester were sleeping already. The night was still young after all.

 

You made your way to the library, expecting Sam to be there, reading some old lore book. And you were not disappointed.

 

He lifted his head as you collapsed into a chair beside him.

 

“Rough night?” asked he.

 

You rolled your eyes. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be back already would I? Rough evening would be more accurate since it’s only 11 pm.” you snapped at him.

 

“Hey okay. No need to get bitchy with me.” He raised his hands in a placating manner. “I just asked you a question.”

 

A sigh left your lips. “I’m sorry,” you apologized. “I’m just so frustrated.”

 

Sam laid his arm around your shoulders and pulled you to him a bit. “Want to tell me what happened?” he asked.

 

You rested your head on his shoulder. “I just get the feeling that I’m just not cut out for dating. Or maybe I just have the worst luck. I mean the last guy didn’t talk to me at all. He just looked at his phone most of the time or drank his beer. And he still had the guts to ask for a second date.” you explained. “And the man today got so drunk off his ass in just under two hours that he got himself thrown out of the bar.”

 

Sam patted your shoulder sympathetically. “I’m sorry that you had such a bad night.” he murmured into your hair and gave you a kiss on the crown of your head.

 

“That was not even the worst part, to be honest,” you continued as you relaxed further into him. Sam always gave you a feeling of safety when you were near him. You knew that you could let your walls down. “I followed him out of the bar. He embarrassed both of us pretty bad. I couldn’t stay. What I didn’t plan on was that he was still in the parking lot. He actually waited for me because he felt entitled to a kiss since we had such a great night.” You said the last part sarcastically.

 

Sam's arm tightened around you. “Did he touch you?” he asked.

 

“He tried.” you sighed. “But one well placed kick to his nethers and he thought better of it.”

 

Sam relaxed at your words which made you smile.

 

“I’m a hunter. I can take vampires and demons out by myself. A human is not a problem for me Sam.” you laughed.

 

“I know. But I still worry about you. What friend would I be if I didn’t?” he pointed out.

 

“True,” you agreed.

 

“Any plans about the dating situation?” Sam inquired.

 

“Not yet. I think I will stop looking. At least for awhile. Or maybe I should stay away from all men.”

 

“I hope not.”

 

Your head shot up from his shoulder. “What do you mean?” you asked as you looked at his face.

 

“I hope you will not stay away from all men.” he elaborated. You just stared at him. Willing him silently to explain. You had no clue what he was talking about.

 

Sam let his arm fall from your shoulders and brushed with his hand through his hair. His eyes darted nervously from one point to another, never quite meeting yours anymore.

 

“Sam?” you questioned.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “I know that this has to be the worst timing to tell you this.” he began. “But I kind of fell in love with you.”

 

You opened your mouth but closed it again after a second. Your mind was blank. That was the last thing you expected Sam to say.

 

“What?” you whispered at last.

 

“I’m in love with you. Have been for a while, to be honest. But I never said anything because you never gave any indication that you may feel the same.” he explained, looking away.

 

“Then why now?”

 

“Because I can’t stand to see you with all these other guys that aren’t me. I can’t stand how there all treating you. You deserve so much better.”

 

“So…. you want to date me?” you wondered.

 

“Yes. I want to date you if you’re willing.”

 

You were speechless again, not sure what you should say to that. Sam was always only a friend to you. The thought of dating him never even crossed your mind.

 

“You don’t have to answer right away. I know that this came quite sudden for you.” Sam babbled after a few minutes of silence. “I can wait. Just think about it?”

 

You sighed as you looked at him. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship Sam,” you whispered.

 

“That will not happen. Whatever you decide we will still be friends. I’ll be there for you. Just as I was before. That won’t change. I promise.”

 

You looked him in the eyes and saw the truth in them. “Give me time?” you asked. “I never thought of us in that way.”

 

His smile could have lit up the whole library. “Of course,” he said. “Think about it how long you want. I’ll be waiting.”

 

You had to smile too. “Thank you”. You said gratefully and stood up. “I think I will turn in early though. I’m beat, to be honest.”

 

“You look like it too.” Sam joked.

 

You hit him playfully on the arm. “Good Night,” you laughed and were about to turn around but you thought better of it. With a quick motion, you gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Thank you Sam.” you murmured.

 

He smiled softly at you. “Good night.”

 

That night you slept peacefully. Maybe dating Sam wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

 

The End.


End file.
